


Carbon

by SLWalker



Series: The (Second) Book of James [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: During the First War, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel observing another battlefield, while waiting to return to his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon

"We have our own war to fight, Castiel."

Uriel’s voice was many things, but mostly, it was elemental. He was the only angel Castiel had ever known who sounded as though the bottommost layers of his voice were made of carbon, and the highest of the burning of stars. It was a good voice, to fight alongside of. Made less for singing, though Uriel of course could, than it was made for roaring. It occasionally made Castiel wonder if perhaps when Father gave Uriel that voice, He had not suspected war would be coming someday.

Castiel always sounded like a murmur beside of him. “I know, brother. And I will return to it momentarily.”

Respite was rare, and would likely be more rare, if not for the fact that they had fought for so long now, and lost so many, that even the most hardened commanders among them had to break off their troops in stagger in order to give them rest. Most angels returned to sing. Castiel didn’t.

Instead, he watched the tiny beings moving below, preparing for battle; their gods attending often invisible, except that one.

_Krishna._

The human commander of the army was pleading with the god below.

"Arjuna bid Krishna to stand between the armies; he did not want to stand in opposition to his family and his friends," Castiel explained, feeling his brother beside him, but not wanting to look away from what was happening. "Krishna has been teaching him; tells him now that he should perform his duties without thought of the final consequences."

Uriel only hummed a dismissive note; carbon and fire. He never could understand the point of watching humanity; the point of watching temporal, corporeal, fleeting things trying to wrap their minds around the perspectives of immortals and deities. Castiel, however, often found such contemplation fascinating, in what little time he could afford to do it.

"As well he should," Uriel concluded, even as Arjuna made a choice. "Come, brother. As I said, we have our own war to fight."

"I will." Always a murmur. But Castiel still cast one more glance at the human down on that battlefield, as he spread his wings to fly back to his own.

_What would change if he said no?_


End file.
